Even Angels Fall
by hatelove5lovehate
Summary: This school will rip you apart and break your bones, it has no mercy for the weak and no punishment for the wicked. What do you expect? It is a school for the supernatural after all. - Sakura x Sasuke story, but it will have many other couples along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Today is my first day in my new High School. I avoided having conversations with others and I avoided eye contact with others. I didn't fix my hair and I didn't apply make-up. I wanted to have a face that no one will remember. I had to play this smart. Yes my pink hair puts me at a disadvantageous to that but I am not the only one with pink hair.

It would not be smart to get into fights the first day, we must first observe and then we decide the appropriate choice of action.

Everyone in this school was trained differently by their master, some were taught better than others and it showed.

As the school was starting no one knew each other or who each person was, well it seemed like a few did. Those who did seemed to be either childhood friends or those who are trying to pick up information of people already, I made a mental note to stay away from those people specifically.

We had to leave our luggage in the front to be scanned but they said we can get it after the exams, of course no one questioned it. This school is actually very well secured. If you are not a student here they'll know. That was mostly to keep humans away from this school, if they were to ever see what everyone in here really was they'd lose their minds. There were also many rules that you must follow in this school, one of the most important rule is to stay in your human form until otherwise instructed.

There were teachers that were making a path to lead the students to where they needed to go. We all eventually made it to the field were we saw our principal already standing up with the microphone.

Then principle Tsunade began to speak "welcome everyone to your new home for the next four years. Everyone in here is between the ages of 17-21 but all of you will start at the bottom and work your way up. The reason you must all remain in your human form is to hide what you really are to everyone else in this school." With this everyone began to look around and began to be suspicious of each other.

"If anyone finds out what you are then you lose points. In this school your points will be what makes you better than the others or not. The more points you have the higher you go up in rank. Everyone starts out with 20points. If you challenge someone and lose you lose 20 points and they go to that person and vise versa, if you have a match with a person and you give up you lose 10points but if you're knocked out you lose 30points." As she continued to explain the rules of this school I looked around to see a couple of faces that looked confident and others that didn't.

"But your skills aren't the only thing that will get you points, in your class your test will sometimes be written and sometimes they will be a test of will. If you are taking a written exam and you fail you lose 15 points. If you get a C you receive 5 points, if you get a B you receive 10 points, if you get an A- you get 15 points, if you get an A+ you receive 20 points. An A+ means you marked 100% in your test anything lower than that but is still in the 90% is an A-. Now if you learn someone's identity you take away all of their points," with this everyone began to whisper, "which means you can be the lowest and learn the highest person's identity and you'll be the new top. If you want those points you come to me and tell me what you think that person is and if you get it right you'll get the points." A lot of people began to get confident, some even began to look around to try and mentally guess who was what.

"BUT! If you come to me and you are wrong you lose all of your points. Now if you suspect someone knows your identity you tell me who it is and you are clear free, if that person comes to reveal your identity to me they lose half of their points and also this only counts for the first two years, after that everyone will be exposed. So I recommend you don't tell people your last name at least for the first two years, every teacher will call you by your first name and your last name will be numbers, the numbers that you received in the mail when you got accepted into this school. After the first two years they will call you by your last name. Everyone starting to get it? Be smart, it isn't about strength alone, you need to learn how to use your brain as well." She said before finally coming to a conclusion.

"Now before I dismiss you all to look around the school I need to explain the rules to the dorms. There are four dorms and all of them are boy-girl dorms. What you do inside your dorm is y our business you can have all the sex you want but remember you are the one that is going back to your parents with a kid or not, it is not our problem. Now there are rules that need to be followed, no one is to be forced into a dorm if they do not want to be, if you break into someone else's dorm they have the right to kill you, you have the right to set up as many borders and protection to your dorm as you feel you need, and you are allowed to decorate it anyway you want. If you plan to stay in the dorm you are at for a long time then go ahead, let me just tell you now though. Don't get too comfortable in one dorm you might move at any moment."

It seemed as if people were finally starting to get it. This school isn't a place to have fun, you must work hard and make yourself known.

"The color of the dorms are as followed from lowest ranking to highest; red, blue, white, and black. You will be identified with one of these bracelets," She said as she held them up, "you cannot enter any dorm without one of these and these cannot be removed by anyone but me, every time you are moved up or down I remove your bracelet and put you a new one. Now there are cameras everywhere in the dorm, let me repeat that, everywhere! I don't care if you think you have no privacy like that, all of your parents or guardians gave us full permission or you wouldn't be here. The reason for that is because we make sure everyone follows the rules we set for you. There are absolutely no fights in the dorm, showers, rooms, cafeterias, or class rooms. Anywhere else is fair game we just don't want you messing up OUR property. And don't worry, if you're going to get intimate with someone we're not going to see, the only place where the camera wont see is the bed because honestly you can't get to your bed without us seeing everything else you do before you get there."

I saw a couple people look nervous.

"Alright you are all dismissed. Don't forget that you can look around until 1, which is in two hours. At that time you all need to be in the classroom you have been assigned to take your test so we can place you. Half of you will take the written exam first and the other half will take the physical exam first and then both halves will switch after the two hours. If you do not go to take your test at the time that you were supposed to be there you are automatically put in the red dorm. If you come one minute late you will not be allowed to enter, have fun everyone." She said with an evil laugh that made everyone sweat drop.

It seemed like everyone had the same expression and were probably thinking the same thing. "_we're screwed."_

As everyone walked out it seemed like a few people began to make friends and began to make their own groups already, but at the same time there were those people who seemed to distant themselves from others.

I could already tell which ones would be going into the black dorm. I walked over to the convenient store to buy something to eat and drink. I decided to buy a ramen and water; I began to walk to the cherry blossom near a lake I happened to walk past. It also seemed like not a lot of people were over here so I decided to eat there. As I was eating in peace I began to remember past memories.

"_You're special my little cherry blossom, that's why." _ I heard my mother's voice in my head I loved my mother with all of my heart. She was strong and she raised me to be strong, I didn't have a father so I don't know what it feels like to have the love of a father but I can only imagine it's to be spoiled.

I didn't come here to make friends; I came here to finish my school and become-

"Hey look she has pink hair." I heard someone say and I let my hair cover my eyes as I studied the boy who said that, he didn't seem to notice my observing him.

"Is it natural? Nah it can't be, but she's not that cute. Let's keep looking for other cute girls." They said before walking away. I wasn't offended a lot of people didn't find me attractive at first glance, it wasn't until they got a close look at me that they suddenly had a change of heart. It's one of the reasons why I keep my distance. I don't want to talk to them.

"Come on teme!" I heard another more high pitched voice complain, it came from a blond. "Let's just sit there, under the cherry blossom. We need to eat and head over to our place to take our test."

"Fine." The other guy said with a deeper voice and what appeared to be black/blue hair (I had pink hair, who was I to complain about someone else's hair color), I only eyed them for a second before knowing they weren't weaklings like the two other guys that had just walked by. Which means they weren't as stupid to start problems with me so I pretended to ignore them and went back to my ramen.

"Hey," The blond said and I saw his feet a few feet in front of me which could only mean he was talking to me, I looked up at him, "Yes?" I asked not really wanting to talk to them.

"Do you mind if we eat here? We won't bother you we just need to sit to eat, we'll be on the other side. We don't want any problems we just want to eat." I raised my eye brow at him.

"Why would I start a problem?" I asked looking at him questionably.

"It's obvious that you're not weak." The other guy answered for his friend I turned my eyes to look into his. So I was right, they're strong.

I sighed, "You can eat where you like, I won't do anything." I reassured them before eating my ramen again to tell them that the conversation was over.

"Thanks." The blond said happily as if I had just told them I would be there friend. I didn't look back up I just nodded my head in recognition to let them know I heard his thanks.

They began to walk behind the tree and I began to clutch to my chest, damn not this, not now.

That horrible pain began to irrupt in my chest again, my breathing began to become heavy and I hoped that those guys couldn't hear. When I was in this state I couldn't hear very well so I didn't know if I was being loud or not.

It's something that comes with what I am, unless I drink the blood of a tengu or fox demon. I don't need to kill them I just need to drink their blood for some strange reason. Though I never have in my life so far, so I have to endure these little episodes I have every now and then I hate it because even after their done I feel faint so I can't move right after them a lot of the time.

Before I knew it I hunched over in pain while I was still holding onto my chest. The pain began to subside and my breathing became regular again, once it was completely gone I straighten up only to find both of the guys who were supposed to be behind the tree in front of me. Damn, I was loud.

"You ok?" the blond ask, as I looked into his clear blue eyes I saw only sincerity. This total stranger was honestly worried for me…but why?

"Yes, sorry to disturb you." I said getting up to leave, I didn't know them. But as soon as I was up I began to fall again, shit. Just my luck that the one time I wanted to escape after one of these episodes I had to be faint.

I waited to feel the ground press itself on my body, but it never came. Instead I felt four arms on me.

"You obviously aren't ok." The guy with the deeper voice said and I could already tell I wouldn't get along with him. I breathed in to relax my muscled but the moment I did I stopped and held my breath.

"Thank you captain obvious," I said before pushing myself off of them, "but I don't need to explain myself to two total strangers. Now if you would excuse me." I said before picking up my ramen and water and beginning to walk away again. I covered my mouth and bit down on my hand. My teeth were sharp enough to cut through flesh, and my noise could smell a tengu and a fox demon. My mother was right.

I wanted to bite into their necks and drink their blood, it was so intoxicating. But the one that I really wanted to bite was the tengu. I just didn't know who was who. Crap I have a feeling like this school year won't be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but a **_**tengu**_** is a **_**black winged demon, known to be one of the most powerful types of demons. They resemble crows. **_

**I hope this helps :)**

I had to take the physical exam first, which I was glad of because I wanted to get this one over with.

"Ok there are 25 teachers here so we're going to separate you by small groups that have nothing to do with your name. We're just going to choose 10 of you at a time and take you away separately the rest of you will stay here and if anyone leaves this place they are automatically sent to the red dorm with a failing grade." They were strict.

"Alright, if we point at you then you go behind whoever pointed to you and wait until the teacher has finished choosing the ten students."

As they began to start choosing I realized one of them pointed at me and I walked behind him silently along with a few other students that were chosen. The teacher that chose me had white hair and one eye covered, he also seemed strong but he was very good at hiding it. I looked down daydreaming as the rest of the people were chosen.

"Alright my group lets go." The teacher that chose me said as he began to walk away from the rest of the kids standing there and some of the teachers that were still choosing.

I was in the front so I didn't really know who else he had chosen until they began to walk faster and were walking next to me.

"Hey it's you again." I heard that high picked voice again. Crap, don't tell me.

I looked to my right to the blond guy with blue eyes. Damn.

"Hi?" I said confused in what to say, he smelled good. I turned my head at that moment. He didn't smell like a tengu but I could be wrong.

"Hn." I heard the guy with black/blue hair and black eyes say and I turned only to smell that overpowering delicious smell of a tengu. Ok so I was right. I gulped and looked straight ahead, as long as I didn't turn my head I wouldn't be able to smell them.

"Ok your test will be here." The teacher said turning to us and we saw a couple machines in front of us.

"There is a total of six test, each of you will take all of these test. It will go one at a time the first one will be this one," he said pointing to a machine that had an arm on it in a position that most would recognize as the position to arm wrestle, "yes you will have to arm wrestle with it. Once it beeps three times it'll start. It is set on a certain amount of strength, the time also counts as your grade so let's start."

"You." He said pointing to some kid behind me, "Step forward your fist, tell me your name and numbers and good luck." He said as he held a pen ready to write.

"Chouji 87568." He said before sitting down on the chair that was in front of the machine. It was set in a way that we were seeing his left side.

It beeped once, twice, three times and then it began. I watched this Chouji guy as he began to struggle to win against the machine, he was losing but began to win again and then he finally lost.

"Ok, good job. Next, you." He said.

"Ino 21680." The blond girl with blue eyes said as she sat down on the seat, soon the machine started and she was able to keep it from pushing her down for at least 3 seconds before she lost.

"Next." He said pointing to someone else.

"Tenten 56489" She was able to keep in from pushing her down for 15 seconds before it beat her.

"Next."

"Neji 794120" he was able to push it back at first, he began to push it down for a while but then began to lose until he finally lost, but he lasted a while.

"Good job, next." I notice he is saying good job to those who seemed to have passed.

"Temari 12314" she pushed it back for a while until she finally lost.

"Good job, next."

"Shikamaru 45896" he lasted less than Temari.

"Next."

"Hinata 46312" She lasted less than Ino.

"Next."

"Naruto 96301" he started out strong, he was wrestling with it for about 3 minutes before he finally won, he high fived his friend before standing next to him.

"Good job. Next."

"Sasuke 56321" he started out strong and ended very strong, he finished in 1 minute and a half. Everyone stared in surprise and he high fived his friend Naruto as he stood beside him but before that he gave me a glance, I did not know why. Was he challenging me to try and do better than him or something? Oh it's on. If it's one thing that got me fired up, it was a challenge.

"Next." He said and I was the last one so I walked up to the machine before sitting down. I'll show you tengu.

It beeped once, twice, and on the third beep I smirked. I pushed it down before the five second mark was done, and I looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes that were full of shock with fire in mine. It took him around 3 seconds to compose his face before he smirked at me. For some reason it made my heart jump, what the hell?

"Very very well done Sakura. Well you know what your grade is." He said with a chuckle and I took my place back in line and I could feel the blank stares following me.

"Next test is to test your target skills." He said bringing out the next machine, after that one came one to test our strategy skills, after that one came the test to see how strong our legs were, and after that it was our reflex, and finally the test that tested our pain resistance.

Once it was all over we were walking back to the students where it seemed less people where then last time. "You all did very well, now you can leave and wait for the bell to go to take your written exam. Good luck." He said before beginning to choose new students.

As I began to walk away I felt an arm around my shoulder, I was automatically on alert. I grabbed the arm and threw the body flying in front of me before slamming it on the floor.

"What the hell? Naruto?" I asked when I saw his blue eyes staring up at me in shock. "Don't sneak up on people like that." I said before picking him back up.

"Sorry, sorry Sakura-chan." He said dusting himself off- wait. Sakura-chan?

"You're really strong." He said smiling.

"Um...thanks." I said awkwardly.

"You really impressed me." Sasuke said coming from behind us.

"Yea, and it's really hard to impress teme here." Naruto said jokingly we began to talk under the cherry blossom where we first met, we were relaxing there for a while now waiting for the bell to ring.

"So you guys are friends?" I asked noticing how close they are.

"Best friends!" Naruto said and Sasuke didn't disagree so I took that as a yes.

"That must be nice." I said thinking back on how I didn't have any best friend, or a friend in general.

"You don't have a best friend?" He asked looking at me in shock.

"No…" I said feeling dumb for not ever having one. I looked away not meeting there gaze that I knew held pity.

"Want to be our best friend too?" He asked smiling at me and I could do nothing but stare in bewilderment at them.

"Really?" I asked without really thinking about it, I know I acted like I didn't care, but everyone wants a friend.

"Of course! Right teme?" He asked his best friend and I turned my gaze at him.

"Yea." He said and my heart was dancing in my chest, I never really had friends before. I was so happy that I did something out of character. I ran up to them and embraced them in a hug so they wouldn't see the tears that wanted to come out.

I could feel when people were trying to do harm to me so I knew I could trust them because they genuinely wanted to trust me.

I felt their hands hugging me back and I thought, maybe this place won't be so bad anymore.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Come on, we need to head over to do our written exam." Sasuke said and I nodded before letting them go, and we began to walk over to our written exam.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews would be appreciated thanks :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Once we were out I felt confident, that test wasn't too hard but when I turned to look at Naruto he looked like his brain was about to explode. Maybe that test was harder than I thought.

"Are you ok Naruto?" I asked as everyone began to pack their things.

"My brain melted." He said and I began to get worried. I'm his friend now, and as a friend I have to do something about this…what do I do?

"I'll treat you to ramen." Sasuke said and suddenly Naruto snapped back up like if nothing was wrong with him to begin with. I couldn't help but laugh I was so worried about him and just the mention of ramen made everything better.

When I stopped laughing I realized both Naruto and Sasuke were staring at me before a smile appeared on both of their lips.

"This is the first time I've seen you smile or laugh." Sasuke said.

"Yea you have a nice smile Sakura-chan." Naruto said and I began to feel warmth spreading through my chest. I know I haven't known them long but I don't want to ever lose them, I'm not good at letting people in so just the fact that they were able to enter into my world makes them so much closer to me.

"The results for what dorm you will be in will be put up in each dorm. So if you feel like you are going to land on a certain dorm you are most likely correct so check their first and then check the rest later. Only the names of the people that will be in that dorm will be listed, and you will all have to wait for Tsunade to get there to place the bracelets on you so be patient. Go eat or relax if you have to. They will be posted no earlier than in an hour. Also don't forget to go get your luggages." Once the teacher was done talking everyone began to walk out, some looked confident and some looked terrified.

"Ramen!" Naruto screamed as he grabbed both my wrist and Sasuke's and pulled us towards the door so fast I almost tripped but Sasuke grabbed my free hand and pulled me up before I fell. I looked up to him and saw him smiling at me in reassurance all the while we were still running, I smiled back at him and continued to run while I allowed Naruto to pull me behind him.

_Mom…I'm really happy right now. _

We decided to eat ramen first and then go pick up our stuff, it's not like anyone could get our things anyways.

"So Sakura how is your family like?" Naruto asked.

"Well I never met my father, and my mother is always busy with something. I don't have any sisters or brothers, or even cousins. I grew up alone most of the time, but I trained hard to become stronger so my mother didn't have to worry about me."

I didn't like talking about my past, it was very lonely and it brought back horrible memories.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"Well my mother and father were really busy too but I saw them a lot, I was mostly with teme here because his family was the same." Naruto seemed happy when he was talking about his family.

"Yea I was alone as a child too, I have a brother who spend a lot of time with me but he also was very busy with family matters, which is why I spend a lot time with this dope. Our families are really close." Sasuke said.

"Sounds like you guys had a fun childhood." I said with a smile, I was glad to know they didn't suffer the loneliness I did.

"_Attention all student, if you have not picked up your luggage please do so now. You have 30 minutes to pick up your things and head to your dorm. Tsunade will begin placing on the bracelets in 30 minutes."_

"Well looks like we should get going. Come on." I said.

We began to walk to get our things but a couple of girls showed up and blocked our way.

"Hey there cuties why don't you guys join us for some fun?" A blond said with a wink, obviously speaking to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Leave us alone." Sasuke said with a glare that made me feel sorry for them, but they were persistent so I felt no remorse for them.

"Come on, what does she have that we don't? There are two of us for each of you." A red head said trying to sound seductive.

"Is she that much of a slut that she can satisfy both of you by herself?" A burnet then said, but I ignored it. Growing up I had a lot of girls tell me that I was ugly or a slut or even a bitch sometimes. Even though I did nothing wrong to them, as I grew older I realized they just didn't like the fact that I was prettier than them, and I'm not trying to sound conceded either. I mean honestly how pretty is a girl who wears so much make-up it looks like you dipped your face in a cake?

"What right do you have to say that?!" Naruto yelled and it surprised even me. "You know nothing about her! She's not like you airheads who only want to play around with men because they want attention!"

The girls gasped as if he had just called them ugly. "We have every right to say such things about this bitch! She even slept with her own father! She's just a nasty, dirty, filthy slut!" I bit my lip to hold back my anger towards them. This was the reason why I didn't have friends because every girl is just so mean to me. I'm a strong woman but words can cut deep if you make them sharp enough.

"That's enough!" Sasuke yelled and I wanted to cry but I bit my lip harder to force back the tears. I know I can easily kill these girls I still heard there words.

"You're pissing me off now, get lost before I kill you."

"W-What?"

"Was that not enough of a rejection for you? I don't want to stare at your disgusting looking faces any longer, you girls are not fit to have Sakura's name in your mouth. Next time you try to pick up a guy try fixing your make up better, you all look like cheap prostitutes." He didn't let them respond he just grabbed my hand and began to pull me forward I felt Naruto's other hand being placed on my back as he was pushing me forward.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yea I'm fine." I said and gave them a smile so they wouldn't worry. "I'm pretty use to it, girls always seem to say rude things like that to me for no reason, but they're not true. Usually I don't care what people thing or believe, but please don't believe what they said. I don't want to lose my friends." I admitted trying not to look at them.

"Why would you lose us?" Sasuke asked, "We would never believe girls like that over you. Never." I looked up at him in shock, I didn't think he would say something like that.

"Yea! Besides it's not all your fault, it's partly our fault." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you see we have sort of a fan club and girls will probably not like you because of us."

"Girls don't like me anyways so I won't let them take me away from you guys." I said pouting my cheeks in annoyance.

They laughed before they agreed with me.

We finally got our bags and began to walk over to the dorms.

"Which dorm do you guys think we made it to?" I asked.

"The black one for sure!" Naruto cheered and pumped his fist in the air.

"Confidant aren't you?" I said but laughed at his attitude.

"I agree with Naruto, we passed all of our test so there is no reason we shouldn't be in the black dorm." Sasuke said with confidence as well.

Once we finally reached the black dorm we looked at the list and began to search for our name I quickly found mine and my room number.

"I'm on the list!" I cheered there was no one around so I could say it loudly if I wanted to.

"Me too." Sasuke said and smirking at me.

"Same here!" Naruto said with a giant grin on his face.

As we waited for Tsunade to come a lot more people came to see the list some stayed others walked away, but not before looking at us, most likely to know who are the people that are at the top, but after a while there were more than just a few of us. There had to be at least 30 of us here, it'd be hard for anyone to remember all 30 faces.

Eventually Tsunade arrived and congratulated us for making into the top dorm.

"You all made it to the top now work hard to keep it that way, everyone line up tell me your name and your number and I'll check you off for you bracelet." As she began to put on peoples bracelets she continued to talk. "Depending on your overall score you get will determine whether you are in the rooms in the bottom or top, the top being the people who scored the highest. Remember these are water proof and they are very hard to break, but if they happen to break for whatever reason, which is very unlikely but possible, come see me and I'll give you a new one."

When I got mine I stepped back and waited to Sasuke and Naruto. Soon everyone had one and she began to walk to the next dorm.

"Have a good night everyone, remember that you can officially start fighting tomorrow, but no sooner than that. It would be smart to set up some traps though, especially those of you on the top. Good luck everyone." And with that she left.

We all began to head to our rooms, some decided to take the stairs and others went on the elevator. We decided to take the elevator.

Sasuke, Naruto, and I were in the elevator but then another two persons joined us.

"What floor did you get?" I asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'm on the first floor." Sasuke admitted.

"Me too!" I was happy I would have someone close to me. I looked over at Naruto expectantly but he looked a bit sad.

**Authors POV**

"I got the second floor, damn it!" Naruto said sadly.

"Don't worry Naruto I know you'll be with us soon. Why don't we all have a sleepover?" She asked a bit nervously because she's never had one even though she's wanted one since she was small.

She shyly suggests that they have a sleepover at either her dorm or Sasuke's.

Sasuke blushed but covered it with a cough and Naruto's eyes lit up. "Great idea! I'll pack my things in my dorm and we'll go to Sasuke's room." He said and Sasuke was about to object until he saw how happy Sakura was.

Sakura went to her room to pack while was she was in her pj's she placed three very well protected seals, once the first one was broken she'd know, she then went over to Sasuke's room. She knocked and he answered almost immediately.

"Come in." He said as he stepped aside, he didn't want to admit it but he thought she looked really cute in her pajamas.

"Why did you want to make a sleep over?" He asked making small talk but he was interested.

"It's personal." She said looking away.

Sasuke turned her head to face him, "We're best friends aren't we? We don't keep secrets." He said and smirked knowing he can now use that on her every single time.

"Because … I never had one…and I always wanted to have one with friends." She said shyly and Sasuke almost regretted asking her. He really did think she was pretty cute and he was trying to stop himself from undressing her with his eyes.

"Why didn't you have one?" he asked trying to get his mind on other things.

"I tried…once. But no one showed up." Sakura said biting her lip to stop her emotions from leaking.

Sasuke reached out and hugged her, Sakura was surprised to say the least. Sasuke froze for a second, he didn't know why he did that, he just knew he wanted to comfort her and hugs comforted people.

"You're a really good friend Sasuke. Please don't betray me." She begged and Sasuke could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I'd rather die." He answered and Sakura could hear the honesty in his voice so she hugged him back. It was a strange feeling for Sakura. She didn't know him for that long but she knew she could trust him. It was a good feeling.

"This is going to be fun." She cheered. She let him go and walked over to the mini kitchen that they had in their dorm, it was enough to cook with. They also had a fridge.

"Should we make pop corn?" Sakrua asked.

"Why?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Umm… I don't know for the movie?" She said confused.

"We're watching movie?" he asked.

"Well…that's what people do at sleepovers right?" She asked with a child like face that Sasuke could not resist.

"Whatever makes you happy." He said with a smile, she thought he had a beautiful smile so she smiled back.

Naruto barged through the door with his clothes for the next day.

"This is going to be fun." He cheered and danced in circles from excitement with Sakura.

Sasuke looked at them and chuckled a bit.

_Mom I finally made friends…and they're my best friends._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm really happy and excited about the reviews I've been getting form you guys, I hope you enjoy reading this update! **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews :) **

**Also I wanted to clarify this, it seems that I might have confused some of you. **

**In the dorms it ranks from strongest to weakest depending on their floor. Let me show you how it would look **

**1****st**** floor (the strongest)**

**2****nd**** floor (Strong, but not the strongest)**

**3****rd**** floor (the weakest**___in that dorm__**)**_

**4****th**** floor (the lobby)**

**I hope that helps :)**

**Authors POV**

Sakura blinked a couple of times before her vision became clear, and the first thing she saw was Sasuke sleeping next to her. Her face was so close to his that she could feel the small breeze from Sasuke's breathe hitting the skin on her cheek. She instantly turned pink but backed away slowly as to not cause a misunderstanding between them.

The last thing she wanted was for her best friend to think she was another hormone driven girl like the rest of them in this school.

She stretched before she looked at the time.

**8:27am**

"Holy shit!" She screamed while she got up which made both Naruto and Sasuke jump as well.

"What? What?" They asked in unison waiting to fight or be attacked.

"We're going to be late, we need to get ready and go." She said as she ran to the door before she ran to her room to get ready.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before getting up to get ready. Sasuke closed the door that Sakura forgot to close behind her before he went into the shower to quickly take a shower.

As Sakura finished putting her clothes on she walked over to the mirror to apply her make-up.

Yesterday Sakura didn't want to attract too much attention to herself so she didn't fix herself at all. She had no make-up, she didn't brush her hair, she wore clothes that were a size too big for her, but now she can dress like she normally does.

She looked at herself in the mirror satisfied with the outfit she chose out and began to apply her make-up. Sakura's mother taught her how to apply her make-up so she was very good at it, not like most girls who just pile make-up on top of make-up and make themselves look like clowns.

But today she was only going to draw on the wing on the eyelid and use the eyeliner for the waterline at the bottom, she then brushed her hair and teeth and got her bag.

"Sakura you ready?" Naruto asked knocking on her door in fear of opening it and exposing a half-naked Sakura.

She opened the door to reveal herself to her best friends.

Their jaws almost dropped to the floor, not because they thought she was beautiful or anything like that, but rather because they didn't know she had this kind of side to her, and they liked it.

"What?" She asked as she looked at herself, did she spill something on her shirt, her face? She wondered.

"You look nice." Sasuke said gaining composure before Naruto.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "I was too lazy yesterday to fix myself, that and because I didn't want to attract too much attention to myself. But I like my look it keeps people away from me, for some reason they say the way my style is just screams "murder" so maybe this way people would leave me alone." She said with a light laugh.

"You do have that rebellion look to you." Sasuke said.

"Yea people are afraid of people who look like their rebellious." Sakura said laughing, but she knew some guys still hit on her, because some guys like those kinds of girls.

They continued to talk until they reached the class they were assigned in. They were glad to know they at least were together in the same class.

Once they were inside they went to sit in the back corner that had three available seats. They could feel stares at them but they quickly went away. They could tell that people were already planning on fighting and they were choosing their victims wisely apparently.

The bell rang and every student hurried to get in a seat fearing they'd be in trouble if the teacher caught them doing anything else. They all waited, and waited. A few people began to panic, others tried to stay calm thinking it was some sort of test. After 10minutes of silence the door finally opened.

"Welcome students, I am you teacher Kakashi. Sorry to come so late, I got lost in the road of life. "

Everyone sweat dropped. Was he really a teacher?

Sakura, Naruto, and Sakura recognize him from yesterday. He was the one that gave them their physical tests.

"Let's begin with our class shall we? We will be studying magic, a few of you may already know magic, and even fewer of you may already have surpassed this class, but you still need to do your work or I'll fail you." He said with what looked like a smile under his mask, a few people shivered.

As people began to train with their magic Sakura and Sasuke were already bored, but they didn't want to get in trouble so they just did as the teacher instructed them to do. Naruto on the other had was having some difficulties with it, yes he was very strong and had a lot of power, but controlling that power is a different story.

The bell ran and everyone stopped, "Ok that's your first break come back in 15 minutes." Kakashi said before opening a book and beginning reading.

They just decided to grab something to drink before going back into class. The day seemed to almost fly by them, before they knew it they were already taking lessons on the legendary supernatural creatures, then math, and finally training.

Once classes were over they walked to the convenient store in the school and got food for their refrigerators before heading back.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Sakura asked as they were walking back but suddenly a group of girls stood in front of them.

"I want to challenge you!" A girl with dark brown hair said pointing at Sakura. Sakura looked at her confused.

"Why?" She asked noticing her bracelet that was red; did she not see hers was black? But then she realized that she wore long sleeves and she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Because I'm tired of seeing you hanging around my Sasuke-kun!" She said in annoyance.

"What? You have a girl friend?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke who was scratching the back of his head in annoyance.

"No. She's a fan girl, I don't even know her." He said giving the other girl a dark look that Sakura saw, she liked it.

"Ah, so you're jealous?" Sakura asked and hugged Sasuke's arm and then got Naruto's too.

"Let go of my Naruto-kun!" the girl behind the burnet said.

"Fan club?" Sakura asked Naruto who only nodded annoyed.

"Well guess what? They're my best friends so fuck off." Sakura said with an intimidating aura that the girls ignored. Sakura didn't want to cause a scene or get into fights this early in the game, if too many people hear about her it would cause a problem for her, but then again she didn't want to lose her best friends.

"You have no right to touch them!" They screamed.

Sakura was getting annoyed now, "Oh?" She said letting them go and giving them her bag, people were now starting to stare.

"You want to fight me? Then come get me." She said with a smirk as she walked forward a bit.

"Don't underestimate us!" both the girls said as they charged.

They both tried to punch Sakura but she disappeared from where she was originally and appeared behind them in less than a second.

She grabbed the back of their heads. "You lose." Sakura said with a smirk before slamming their face directly into the dirt. She let go of their head and began to walk back to Sasuke and Naruto but then her bracelet started beeping along with the two girls in the floor.

"Oh look I just got twenty points from both of you. Thanks." She said with a smile as she saw both the girls lifting their broken face off of the puddle of blood that they left on the ground. "And it looks like you just lost your points."

Sakura began to walk away with Sasuke and Naruto. While other students began to whisper and the girls friends ran to them Sasuke and Naruto held their hands up waiting for Sakura to give them a high-five. She did and laughed.

"You're really good." Naruto said proud of his new best friend. "You really are fit to be our best friend."

"So if I wasn't strong I wouldn't be?" Sakura asked a little mad.

"Of course you still would be, but we'd have to protect you a lot more." He said with a laugh.

"How about we protect each other?" Sakura said.

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke said.

As they walked to their dorm they were deciding on what to do.

In the end they agreed to watch a comedy in Sakura's dorm this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews and the support! 3 **

**Please tell your friends about this story, enjoy the update! ^-^**

**Sakura's POV**

*knock* *knock* *knock*

I looked at the confused faces of Naruto and Sasuke which told me they hadn't invited anyone over, but I don't know anyone either.

"Coming." I called out in case it was a teacher or something. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"H-Hello." A girl with purple hair and light purple eyes said looking up at me with a cake in her hands, it looked like a professionally baked cake. It was so pretty, wait don't get distracted with the cake.

"Umm…hi? Is there something I can do for you?" I asked confused as to why she was here in the first place. She didn't look like an enemy and she didn't give off the aura that said she wanted to cause harm to me.

"I-Is N-Naruto-kun there?" She asked and I automatically thought she was fan girl, but she's too nice to be one.

"Yea, hold on." I said after deciding that she wasn't a bad person, "Naruto another girl for you."

He got up and went to the door and I walked back next to Sasuke to watch the exchange between the two of them in front of me.

"Hinata! Long time no see, how are you?" He asked.

"An ex-girl friend?" I asked Sasuke when I realized that Naruto wasn't pushing her away like the other girls.

"No, the dope is too dumb to realize she likes him." He said and I first I wanted to laugh thinking it was a joke but then I saw his expression and it was 100% serious.

Oh.

"What? Poor girl, she looks so nice too. Not like his other fan girl." I said recalling my wonder moments with them. *cough*

"Hn."

"Why don't you tell him?" I asked.

"It won't be as special when someone else tells you." He said and for once I thought he actually knew about romance.

"True." I said and continued to watch silently from the sidelines as Naruto was letting a beautiful and nice girl go. She soon left after handing the cake to Naruto who came back happily.

"Look Hinata-chan made us a cake, she's nice." He said getting a fork and digging in.

"Naruto do you think Hinata is cute?" I asked feeling sorry for her and wanting to help. I didn't care what Sasuke said anymore, I won't tell him but I will nudge him in the right direction.

"Yea, she's cute. I mean you haven't seen her in without her sweater, it's like the god's have gifted her with her assets. Whoever is her husband is a lucky man." He said still digging into the cake.

"I'm going to punch you." I said getting annoyed with his perverted attitude and Sasuke began to hold me back.

"Breathe, he's a baka." I breathed in and out and lowered my fist.

"Why the hostility Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with fake tears in his eyes and I wanted to throw him out of my window.

"Naruto have you ever had a girl friend?" I asked trying to take a different approach on the subject.

"No, I have too many fan girls and I don't want to get with a girl who only want me because of what I am." He said but stopped when he realized what he said, I guess they still don't trust me with their identity, even though I already know…they just don't know that.

I sighed, "You don't want me to know your identity?" I asked not looking at them, would they be mad if they found out I already knew.

"No! it's not that!" Naruto protested putting his cake down. "It's just…" He couldn't finish. I understand I was the same at first. I took in a deep breathe, I don't want them to think I'm betraying them.

"I already know." I said and waited the screaming I thought would come.

"What?" They both asked.

I took in another deep breath before looking back up to them.

"You're a fox demon," I said looking at Naruto, "and you're a tengu." I said to Sasuke.

"H-How did you know?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I smelled it the first time we met under the cherry blossom." I admitted, "but I will never reveal your identities to anyone I swear!" I said hoping they would believe me and they wouldn't leave me.

They didn't say anything, "Do you guys hate me now? Are you going to leave me?" I asked trying to stop my eyes from watering but it didn't work. I cursed at myself for being so weak, I was never this weak before, but then again I've never lost a best friend before because I never had one.

"What? No, Sakura don't say something like that!" Naruto said patting my shoulder.

"We're just surprised." Sasuke said scratching the back of his head. "Can we know what you are?"

"If you don't want to tell us, we understand." Naruto said quickly.

I trusted them.

"I trust you guys." I said looking up at them, my hands began to shake. "I'm sorry that I'm shaking…it's just the last time I told someone they tried to kill me." I said remembering my childhood.

I felt their hands grab my own and I looked up to see they were both concerned for me, their eyes held love.

I mentally prepared myself for the outcome of this. "I'm an angel."

Their look of surprise was never clearer than that day.

"That's amazing!" Naruto said with beaming eyes, excepting what I was.

"I could really see that." Sasuke said smiling at me to comfort me.

"There is more." I said and hoped this wouldn't scare them away. I looked up at them to see them giving me their undivided attention.

"The reason I could smell what you guys were is because my noise is designed to smell fox demons and tengu because I'm also the dragon princesses. Which means I have to drink blood from a fox demon or tengu, not to live but to give me energy. Your blood heals me, takes pain away, and nurtures me. I haven't drank the blood from any fox demon or tengu I swear!" I said hoping they didn't run away because they thought I would eat them, but to my surprise they didn't even flinch.

"We except you for who you are not what you are." Sasuke said.

"And if you ever need our blood we'll give it to you." Naruto said smiling. "But I can't believe I'm best friends with the dragon princess! That's so cool. You're after the current one right?"

"Yea, the current one is my mom and-" I was cut off because the pain on my chest came back.

My body curled up in a ball as I held my chest in pain, my breathing because hard and loud.

Damn, not this again.

**Thank you all for reading! **

**For all of you who don't know or forgot; a tengu is a demon that resembles a crow, they're considered one of the strongest demons out there. They basically have black wings, a fox demon is well…a demon who has fox ears and a tail but they're also one of the strongest demons out there, and a dragon princess is basically the top angel, the reason they're called the dragon princess is because they're the only ones that can nurture and raise a dragon before letting it fly on its own. **

**Well I hoped that helped!**

**Reviews would be appreciated and they will also make me update faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sakura!?" Naruto and Sasuke rushed to my side but everything was becoming blurry.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he began to panic.

Sasuke took off his shirt and lifted me up, "bite me, please drink my blood. This will help right?" He said wiping away a few tears. Thank god for water proof make-up was the first thing I thought until I was inches away from Sasuke's neck, then all that filled my head was his delicious sent. No! I can't.

"But!"

"No! Drink my blood, if this will help you I won't mind. Just don't drink too much." Sasuke said and the pain began to get more intense, I winced because I couldn't stay composed. "Please hurry." He begged.

"But this will be my first time, I don't know if I can control myself. I don't want to hurt you." I admitted, if I were to lose him because of this, I'll never forgive myself.

"Don't worry; you can have as much as you want. If you want more after me, Naruto is here as well. If you go too far he'll pull you off. Trust us because we trust you." He said and Naruto put his hand on my shoulder as reassurance.

I nodded my head and Sasuke began to hold me closer. My hands were on his chest, his really well-built chest, no focus Sakura! Damn times like this it's bad that he's so good looking.

He tilted his head to grant me accesses to his neck.

"Thank you." I whispered inches away from his neck before kissing it, I don't know what his reaction to that was but his grip on me became tighter. I only did it because that's the way we show our gratitude to someone who is willing to let us drink their blood, my mother said that's how we show our respect.

I bit into his neck and I began to drink his blood, his head fell on my shoulder and his hair began to tickle the part of my skin that was exposed.

I never drank anything this heavenly. This was amazing, no wonder they said it's addicting. I tried not to suck to hard or to fast so I sucked lightly and slowly licked the blood that would flow out. I began to dig at his chest, I wanted him to hold me closer. I wasn't scratching him or anything I was just running my fingers on his chest. But it seemed like he understood because he held me closer.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." He said. "Are you in control Sakura?" He asked me and I stopped licking his blood for a moment.

"Yes, it's easier than I thought, maybe because I don't want to hurt you. Is it weird if I said you taste amazing?" I asked blushing at the question. Crap friends don't each other that do they?

"Id' be weird if you said I didn't." he said and I felt him smirk on my shoulder.

"Narcissist." I said before licking his blood again. I decided that was enough for now. And I kissed it again to let him know I was done. He released me slowly.

"Do you feel better?" He asked and I nodded.

"I've been feeling that pain for my entire life, I always refused to drink a fox demon's or tengu's blood so I always endured it. But thank you." I said as I wiped whatever blood I had left.

"If you ever need it let me know Sakura." Naruto said smiling.

I nodded, "Thank you guys." I'm so happy I found friends like them.

I turned to Sasuke, "Come here." I said and he got closer to me, I hugged him and he seemed confused but embraced me anyways.

"When I hug someone I help them heal. I can also kiss them. The more intimate the faster they heal. If they drink my blood they'll heal the fastest. Drinking my blood can also give that person extra years of life. That's why a lot of people want to hurt me. That's why very few people know who I am." I said seeing his wound healed and released him.

He touched his neck and didn't feel a cut. He looked a bit surprised.

"We'll protect you Sakura." Naruto said and I smiled at him.

"I know you guys will." I said with a smile before getting a fork and grabbed Naruto's cake and began eating it. I gave a fork to Sasuke and he began to eat too and of course Naruto dug in as well. We continued to play the movie we were watching.

"I'm going to be head of the tengu when my brother steps down." Sasuke said suddenly, "I don't want there to be any secrets between us. You told us something very personal and I think we should all know each other perfectly. Naruto and I already know each other but you don't know us…so I thought I should tell you." Wow, that means he must be strong. The head of the tengu huh? Maybe that's why he taste so delicious. What a coincidence that we just happened to become to friends.

"I'm also going to be the leader after my father." Naruto said proud of himself and I almost choked, both of my best friends are going to become the leaders of the strongest demons groups out there.

"I feel honored that both of my best friends will be the leader of their clan one day." I said laughing once I got over the shock, somehow this felt like fate.

"Our best friend is the dragon princess." Sasuke said and Naruto agreed.

"I wonder how many more fan girls I'll have to fight because of you guys." I said jokingly once I thought about how we'll only become closer from now on.

"A lot." Sasuke answered confidently.

"Well, they can't take you guys away from me. So tough." I said as I continued to eat this delicious cake.

"Soon we'll have to be fighting your fan club too." Naruto said as if he was already tired.

"What fan club?" I asked confused, I've never had a fan club…that I knew of.

"Well after many guys saw the way you looked today you started you own little group, I'm sure a lot more guys will start joining soon." Sasuke said annoyed and I laughed at his expression, it was kind of cute.

"I'm sure you guys can take them all on." I said petting their heads. I've come to learned they're like cats, they really liked it when I pet their head.

"Of course we can, you're our best friend." Naruto announced proud once again.

"Maybe we should go to sleep now, or else we won't be able to wake up again. We can wake up early to take a bath. There are girl/boy showers right?" I asked.

Both Naruto's and Sasuke's face turned pink and I wondered if I said something wrong.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You aren't a bit concerned? We may be your best friend, but we're still men." Sasuke said.

"Oh, well I trust you guys. It's not like I'll be naked in front of you I'll have a towel. But even if I was I know that you guys wouldn't do anything." I said smiling at them I had to get use to taking showers with other kids, guys and girls, when I was training when I was younger so I never really thought about it as a big deal. Well not with people I knew I could trust.

"You shouldn't trust men so much." Sasuke said patting my head, "but very well, we'll take a bath together. So pass me that pillow before I use you as my pillow." He said with an evil smirk that said he would really use me as a pillow.

I laughed but passed him the pillow anyways, and passed the other one to Naruto. We slept soundly again, it was like having two guardians watching me the whole time. I've never slept so peacefully before.

As long as they're beside me I know I'll be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

"_You freak!"_

"_Kill her!"_

_Mommy! Help me!_

"_Leave my daughter alone!" _

"_Kill her mother too they're evil!"_

_Noo!_

"NO!" I screamed and when I opened my eyes Sasuke was hovering on top of me and Naruto was by his side.

My breathing hadn't calm down yet and I was sweating all over. I looked at the faces of my best friends and I lifted my body to hug them. The hugged me back not really knowing what happened or what to do.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Naruto asked as he heard my crying.

"Y-Yea…sorry, just nightmares. I get them a lot." I said releasing them and wiping away my tears.

"It's ok, we're here." Sasuke said in a comforting voice and I smiled. "Yea." They won't leave me.

We took a bath and went back to our dorm to change; once we were done we began walking to class. It seemed like a nice day outside today. A few people gave us a couple of glances but no one really bothered us.

As we continued to walk to class we heard an explosion and we began to head to the place where we heard the noise, and that's when we saw her.

The burnet girl with the two buns on her head, Tenten I think her name was. She was fighting another girl with black hair, we stood there to watch the outcome of the fight, and it seemed a lot of other people were planning to do the same.

"I said Neji is mine!" the other girl screamed.

"And I said he can choose whoever he wants. We're not dating, we're just friends." She told her back but I saw something in her eyes like sorrow. Did she want to be more than friends? I looked over to Neji, he was the guy who sat close to me in my first period, he looked like someone really pissed him off.

I didn't really care honestly, it's their business and I had no intention of making it my business.

"So you know your place? Fine then, stay away from him and never talk to him again." The other girl demanded. I was begging to lose interest in this battle, this was all because of a guy that neither of them were dating? I don't find the logic to that. If Tenten agrees to her condition I'll walk away, simply because if they are friends she wouldn't leave them just because some fan girl told her to.

"No." Tenten spat. Maybe I'll stick around to watch. "He's my friend and I won't let go of my friendship for someone who is as shallow as you." The next thing I knew she was in the air, and I noticed not a lot of people noticed that. Which meant that there were a lot of kids here who were still very inexperienced in the art of combat or any form of fighting in our world. I saw a few head look up without moving their heads as they also observed very few people looked up. I also noticed that they were taking note of those who noticed.

So there were people in this school worth looking out for.

"Where did you go?!" The girl screamed as she looked around, "You got scared and ran away did you?" she mocked as she laughed and let her guard down.

"I never miss my target." Everyone heard Tenten's voice say and suddenly a rain of needles showered upon her, by the smell that suddenly mixed with the air they were poisonous needles. Not soon after you heard the cries of pain coming from the girl that was now bleeding on the floor.

"You bitch what did you do to me!?" She demanded as she bleed.

"Don't worry you won't die. They're muscles paralyzers, but you can still feel the pain. Enjoy your defeat." She said before walking back to the stoic looking man with long brown hair and lavender eyes. As she reached him her bracelet beeped signifying she got her points for her victory.

She was good at throwing I'll give her that.

"Let's head to class before we're late." Sasuke said once the match was over he reached out to hold my hand and I couldn't stop smiling. Sure it was only to pull me away from the crowd that gathered behind us, and as soon as we were away from that crowd he let go, but I don't care for the reason.

I think there is something dangerously wrong with the way I am feeling, but I can't seem to stop it.

Once we were in class Neji seemed to be more pissed of then usual, it seemed like he really wanted to murder someone, and if someone were to get on his bad side now he probably will

As we continued to learn about mythical creatures my mind began to wonder. A picture of Sasuke's sleeping face popped up in my head and I felt the blood rush to my face. I looked in front of me where Sasuke sat and blushed even more.

Why am I getting so nervous? I haven't don't anything to be nervous about.

"Sasuke-kun is so hot!" I heard a girl whisper to her friend from the other side of the room as she giggled and continued to stare at him.

"I know! I just want to pounce him." Her friend said and I wanted to rip their heads off, I took a deep breathe in to relax myself. I didn't know why I was so violent today.

It's Sasuke's business anyways, as long as they don't get me involved it's none of my business.

"Do you think he'll want to do a three-some with us?" One of the girls asked and that made me snap a little more than I should have.

I whispered a few magic words and made her pack spill all her belongings which included some lingerie, pencils, tampons, pills, and her lunch.

Everyone turned to look at her when the falling objects made the noise.

"Is there a conversation going on over there that's more interesting than what I am teaching you over here?" Kakashi asked as he eyes the two girls that were clearly not paying attention in class, well neither was I, but that's beside the point!

"N-No sensei." One of the girls replied.

"Really so then you two were really paying attention just now?" he asked and they nodded their head. "Very well I'll believe you, if you can tell me what legendary creature we were talking about right now." As everyone eyed the girls to await there answer I looked over at Naruto and Sasuke who seemed to be asleep but were really good at hiding it.

I nudged them a bit to wake them up in case Kakashi-sensei decided to find a few more victims.

"U-Um, well…" They couldn't answer him, I couldn't even answer him.

"Both of you will stay after class to clean the class room as your punishment. Just so you two know, I hadn't said the name of the legendary creature I was talking about yet, but of course you two wouldn't have known that. Moving on," he said as he went back to his desk.

"This legendary creature is not a myth, it is real and it walks among us. Of course most people won't k now what it looks like or who it is until they are told and they see it's true and final form. I see a few of you already know who I'm talking about, that's right. The dragon princess/prince depending whether it's female or male, in this case let's say it's a girl," He said as he looked at me for a second I saw both Naruto and Sasuke freeze when they heard "dragon princess" escape his lips, "It is said that the dragons princess' blood will give supernatural creatures like us more years of life. It is also said that the dragons princess can heal any wound with touch alone."

"Does she have a weakness?" A boy asked with his hand raised, but I was curious. Do I? As far as I know I haven't shown weakness to most things.

"Actually she does, it is said that the dragon's princess must feed off of a tengu's blood or a demon fox blood which in return will make her more powerful, but if she mixes the two bloods," he said looking at me again, but this time he didn't remove his eyes from mine, "She'll die." Both Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at Kakashi now, and I don't blame him. I felt a bit of threat coming from him but it soon disappeared as he began to answer other questions.

I never even tasted Naruto's blood, but if I hadn't known that would I have mixed their blood?

"Does the dragon princess have to mate? And if so with what supernatural creature would be best for her?" Another guys asked.

"Yes, she does have to mate to produce an air. With who she mates depends on his/her guardian, some parents chose for their kids, other let them decide. But if you're asking who's more compatible it would be high ranked demons.

Sasuke has to be high ranked in order to be the leader of the tengu's right?

Wait, why am I asking that?

_Sasuke's blood was so good. I wish I could have more. _

No! Bad thoughts, it was out of kindness. He is not my food.

Damn, my mom was right. Once you have it, you can't forget it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your reviews! **** I'm glad so many of you enjoy my story. **

**There was a question on how mixing the blood works. **

**Basically if Sakura drinks Naruto's blood and then drink Sasuke's blood within the same hour it's considered mixing, any longer than that she'll be fine **

**I hope that cleared up some misunderstanding ^-^**

"So you will all have a test on this on Friday, be sure you know how to do it." He said as he pointed to the board for some magic spell that changed the colors of objects. It was pretty easy. "Now you have till class starts tomorrow to finish up this project," he said handing out a worksheet that explained everything we had to do. "The name of your partner will be written on the top of your page. Now if you want to leave now and start working on the project with your partner that is fine, but remember whether it's done tomorrow or not will depend on you." And with that he let everyone find their partner and let them get to work.

I ended up being Neji's partner; I've come to learn that he poses as a great threat to me. He is very strong as far as I can see; he's also very smart, and what makes him a strong enemy is that he is very controlled over his temper. If he think can logically all the time he's chances of winning ate a dime a dozen.

"It seems we're going to need to work on this after class is over as well." Neji pointed out as he read the instructions on what to do.

"Ok, well then why don't we go somewhere to finish it?" I asked already knowing that if we don't get a passing grade for this project we may be missing out on a lot of points, points that I wanted and I'm sure he did too.

"That should be simple enough; we're both in the top floor of the black dorm." Neji said as he began to pack his things.

"You're in the top floor?" I asked confused, I never saw him. Then again I don't know anyone else besides Sasuke that's in the top dorm. But I realized my words and quickly said something else. "Not that I doubt your abilities, it's just that I've never seen you there." I know he was capable of being in the top dorm.

"Then shall we get going?" Neji asked and I nodded.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" I called over to them since they were paired together, "I'm going to my dorm to finish my project ok? So don't wait up." I said not really giving them a time to respond before I walked next to Neji and we began to walk to our dorm.

"Wait!" I heard Naruto's booming voice and when I turned around I saw both Naruto and Sasuke running up to catch up to us.

"What's wrong?" I asked wondering what the hell got into them.

"How about we all go to your dorm to finish this project, since we all have different ones it won't be like cheating or anything." Naruto said and it sounded like a great idea but I didn't know if Neji thought so.

"Would you mind Neji?" I asked turning to look at him.

"You are also from the black dorm correct?" He asked Sasuke, "Sasuke was it?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered back, they both seemed like stuck up guys but hey, everyone is different.

"Then I guess I don't see a problem with it, as long as we get this done." With that I smiled and agreed.

"Alright, I'll make us all lunch and dinner." I said already excited, maybe Neji could also be our friend.

As we continued to walk to our dorm a girl with platinum blond hair stepped in front of us.

"Another fan girl?" I asked already pissed, why do they always have to come out when I'm trying to go to my dorm!?

"Well aren't you a little slut. You weren't satisfied with Sasuke-kun or Naruto-chan so you take Neji-sama as well!?"

I turned to look at Neji, "One of _your_ fan girls?" I asked in shock, maybe I shouldn't be friends with another guy that has a fan club.

"Look, I don't know what you think is going on but-"

"I don't care, DIE!" She shouted as she came charging towards me. I grabbed her hand and twisted it around her back. I saw her bracelet and let out a sigh, is ever girl in here stupid?

"You should really choose your opponents wisely," I said before making her body crash against the ground. "You lose." I said getting off of her.

I saw her bracelet beep signifying the points she just lost and not soon after my bracelet beeped as well giving me my points.

"You should stick to people who have the same blue bracelet as yours. There is a reason you're in the blue dorm." I said before going back to the guys who seemed to be tired of waiting for me.

"You think you're so tough!" She started yelling again, "But you will never make it to the black dorm! I'll make it before you do!" She screamed, I looked down to see my bracelet was, once again, covered by a long sleeve shirt I wore. Maybe I should stop wearing long sleeve shirts.

"Hate to crush your dreams," I said as I began to pull my sleeve down to reveal my bracelet, "but I'm already in the black dorm."

Her eyes widened in shock but she didn't say a word. We took that as our cue to leave.

AS we finally arrived to my dorm I cleaned the only table I had so we could do our work there.

"Alright make yourself comfortable, we'll be here a while. I'll get started on the food so it'll be done by the time we want to take a break." I said heading off to my mini kitchen.

"So what topic did you guys get?" Naruto asked.

"We got the topic of white magic. What about you guys?" He asked.

"We got the topic of shoji, even though we know nothing about the game! We're supposed to compare that to an actual battle field." Naruto said sulking.

"Well I won't be much help to you there, but if you want I can call over a friend of mine who is really good at that game. Maybe the best as far as I've seen."

"R-Really?!" Naruto asked as if Neji just took a bullet for him, well technically he did just save his ass right there.

"Yea, that is if you guys don't mind the extra person." Neji said mostly towards me.

"No, the more the merrier, as long as it doesn't exceed 8 people in this room." I said half-jokingly, half serious.

He nodded and took out his phone.

"Hey, are you doing anything that worth doing right now?" He asked and I couldn't help but wonder how close their friendship was, I mean that's a pretty weird way to start a conversation.

"Ok, come over to the room next to yours. Yea the one in front of the room next to mine." That confused me at first but what I got was that his friend lives next to me….in the top of the black dorm.

"Ok we'll be waiting." And with that the room stayed silent until 15seconds later we heard a knock on the door. Neji went to go answer it and allowed his friend in.

"My name is Shikamaru, nice to meet you all." He said in a really lazy voice, almost as if he had just woken up. "So who am I helping?" He asked Neji and he pointed to Sasuke and Naruto who then stood up to greet him.

"My name is Sasuke."

"And I'm Naruto!"

"Alright, let's get to work." He said but something about him seemed familiar and I couldn't help wondering something.

"What about your project?" I asked knowing he had one.

"I already finished it." He answered as if it was a normal thing when we only got our project maybe two hours ago, at most.

That's when I remembered, Shikamaru was the name of the guy who scored the highest in the written exam. Yea, I can totally see he's a genius.

The rest of the day was spent like this, and even though I would never replace Sasuke and Naruto with Shikamaru and Neji I still knew we could all get along.

_Hey mom, I'm making more friends. Maybe one day you'll meet them. _


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanted to thank all of you for reading my story ^-^**

**Honestly when I was making this story I didn't expect so many people to actually like it. I'm really glad you all enjoy my story, and that you all for the reviews :D**

The next morning I woke up took a bath, put my make-up on, got changed and opened my door to find Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji waiting for me.

"Morning Sakura-chan." Neji commented and I stopped in my tacks, "chan?"

I let it go for now.

"Hey guys, why are you all gathered outside my room? I feel like I'm about to be kidnapped." I said laughing at my own joke until none of them laughed along with me, that's when I began to think that maybe…I'm about to be kidnapped.

Then they laughed at my joke, but it wasn't there laugh, something was horribly wrong here. First of all I woke up earlier than usual to get everyone breakfast, but they were already waiting for me?

Sasuke then stepped closer to me and tried used some kind of magic on me, I quickly dodged it.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked now completely serious. A part of my heart hurt, were they really betraying me?

"Well you see Sakura-chan we wanted to challenge you." Shikamaru said, there they go again with the "Chan" why do they keep doing that? They never did that before- they never did that _before! _I looked down at their wrists and I saw them wearing blue bracelets.

These aren't my friends.

"Ok. I accept your challenge, but you know the rules not in the dorms, let's take this outside shall we?" I asked as I began to walk in front of them.

I took out my phone without them realizing it.

Once we were finally outside I turned and got into a battle stance.

"You're actually going to fight _us_ Sakura-chan?" The person who disguised his/her self as Sasuke said.

"Why don't you guys just shut up and try to land a hit on me." I said getting more and more pissed off at these phonies.

"You bitch." The person pretending to be Neji said before they charged at me.

The person pretending to ne Naruto tried to trip me by kicking low, but I dodged it in time before stomping on that persons leg, I heard there cry of pain and it definitely wasn't Naruto's voice.

I got on top of the fake Naruto and twisted his leg to the point where he can no longer get up. The fake Neji then tried to punch me but I quickly dodged it by doing a backflip off of the fake Naruto. The fake Neji stumbled when the hit didn't land and I took that opportunity to grabbed that person's face before slamming it down hard on my knee.

As the person jumped back in pain to try to stop the bleeding the fake Shikamaru jumped in and tried to cut me with a small knife that he held in his hand.

I ran up to him and jumped to land a good kick on his face, as he stumbled down he dropped the knife and I kicked his face as hard as I could, but as he was rolling around in pain the fake Sasuke stood in front of me. He seemed to be shaking a bit.

That was not Sasuke.

"How about you guys stop pretending to be my friends and show me who you really are. You are obviously not Sasuke." I said getting more and more annoyed.

"What are you talking about? We are Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru."

"No you're not! They are way stronger than you! I didn't even use more than 15% of my strength on you!"

"What are you talking about? We're the real ones from the blue dorm."

"The blue dorm? We are not so weak." I heard Sasuke's real voice say behind me.

"What the hell is this?" Neji asked as he looked at the people on the ground bleeding, that were pretending to be them.

"You were saying?" I said looking at the last person in front of me.

"If you're going to pretend to be us, you need to get your facts straight." Naruto said as they rolled up their sleeves to show what dorm they were really from.

"We're from the black dorms you morons." Sasuke said and the magic seemed to be wearing off of those people.

It turned out they were girls yet again, what a surprise.

"Are you guys retarded?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at their blue bracelets. "Why the fuck would you challenge someone who is so much stronger than you?"

"What are you guys talking about? That bitch is in the red dorm!" The only girl standing said pointing at me and I wanted to laugh.

I rolled up my sleeve to show her the dorm I was in.

"Y-You're in the black dorm?" She asked surprised, I didn't answer her I just ran up to her and punched her so hard I made her head re-bounce on the floor. With that their bracelets began to beep before mine began to beep signifying that I got my points and they got theirs taken away.

Her friends picked her up and began to drag her back to her dorm, as I turned around to see my actual friends waiting for me I knew they were the real ones.

I ran up to Sasuke and Naruto and hugged them close to me, just thinking that they could ever betray me made me so sad. I never thought I would feel like that.

"You sure kicked their ass Sakura!" Naruto cheered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I was going to go get breakfast for everyone." I said getting angry again thinking about how those bitches ruined my plans. "But then they had to ruin it." I said expressing my anger in a puff of my cheeks.

"Well we haven't run out of time yet, let's go." Neji said.

"Wait! Do you have our project?" I asked Neji and he just nodded, "What about you guys?" I said making sure Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru had theirs as well they nodded and with that we began to walk to go eat breakfast.

When we finally arrive we took our seats in a table that seemed to be for at least four more people, but since we couldn't find another table we just decided to stay here.

"Shikamaru!" We heard a squeaky voice say, another fan girl?

"Hey Ino, Chouji." He greeted back, which made me believe that he knew them.

"Guys these are my childhood friends Ino and Chouji, you guys these are my friends from my dorm, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Sakura."

"Hey." They greeted us and we greeted them back.

"So you guys are also in the black dorm? Wow you guys must be really strong!" The girl with blond hair said, Ino I think her name is.

"OMG!" She said looking at me, she ran up to me and grabbed my hands in hers. "You are so pretty!" She exclaimed and I could do nothing but stare at her in shock.

"Um…thank you." I said trying to smile, but it was weird receiving a compliment from a girl when they all try to hurt me.

"Is this your natural hair?" She asked.

"Yes." I said blushing because now everyone was looking at me.

"It's so soft!" She said in amazement. "Hey want to be friends?" She asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Um.. Sure." I said with a smile.

"Awesome! Give me your number so we can text each other." She said as she sat down next to me on the empty chair and began to chat with everyone else. She was so lively, almost like Naruto. It made me laugh.

"U-U-Umm, Excuse m-me." We heard a timid voice say in front of us. "C-Can I sit here." She asked shyly next to Naruto. Oh I remember her.

"Hinata! Yea of course." Naruto said patting the space next to him, she turned red as a tomato before sitting down.

"Hello everyone, hello Neji-niisan."

"What?" I asked.

"I am Hinata's cousin. Our fathers are twins." Neji explained, oh that's why they had the same eyes.

The rest of the breakfast went along smoothly, we ended up talking to Hinata. She was a really nice person and if anyone deserved to be with Naruto.

Hinata and Ino ended up exchanging numbers with me as well as themselves and we suddenly became friends. As Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and I were walking to our class Sasuke walked next to me.

"Looks like you got more female friends now." He said with a smile and I looked up to him and smiled.

"Yea."

_Mom, I made my first female friends. They're really nice, I even think some of my friends will end up together. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that I updated so late, my computer crashed and I barely got a new one today. **

**If you are waiting for my other stories to update then please be patient. **

**PLEASE READ!**

**ANOUNCEMENT: As most of you know besides this story I am also working on Apocalypse, and Heal My Heart, I now am a full time student and have a part time job so I won't be able to update as fast I usually did, so if you want me to update this sooner the more comments I get the better :) **

**Alright now back to the story. **

As we began to walk to our class after breakfast was over I realized there were more and more fights occurring now. Before it was rare to see more than three different fights a day, but now it's rare when you see less than six fights a day.

I guess people finally started taking this seriously.

"I'll kill you!" we heard a girl scream to another girl as their fight began to get a few more audiences. I for one did not give a pigs flying ass so I continued walking.

When we eventually made it to class and took our seats we noticed a lot of people in the class were trying to finish of their projects that were supposed to be done yesterday.

"Good morning class, bring your projects to the front of the class."

Neji walked up with our project, Naruto walked up with his and Sasuke's, and a few other students turned theirs in.

"I see not a lot of you finished this project," our sensei said looking up at the ashamed students that were looking away from him. "Well, you reap what you sow I suppose. Ok, we're moving on now, tomorrow, which is the day of your first test here, will be the first competition. Here are the names of the people that will be in the competition."

As he began to name off the first eight people that would be in the first competitions I was glad that neither Naruto, Sasuke, or I were called. I want to see what other people could do before the know what we could do.

"Well that's it. Now here is a worksheet that will be similar to the test tomorrow, work on it while I grade your projects."

While everyone began to work on their projects we began to hear fights occurring outside.

"Looks like everyone is getting excited!" Naruto said getting riled up.

"Relax dope, it's better to not get into too many fights." Sasuke said knowing Naruto would want to jump out the window and start a fight with the first person he sees.

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Sakura!" I girl with red hair and matching red eyes with glasses screamed.

"Who is Sakura?!" She began demanding, Kakashi-sensei only eyed her before looking at me and then looking back at the projects he was grading.

Really? You're not going to kick her out?

I slammed my hands down on my table in front of me in annoyance as I got off of my seat to stand up. "What." I said already annoyed without this stranger screaming my name.

"So you're Sakura huh? I heard that you've been getting a little too comfortable with my Sasuke-kun."

Here we go again, damn this was getting annoying.

"So what!" I screamed not really able to control my temper anymore.

"S-So what?" She asked as if she was confused as to why I was screaming at her.

"Yes, so what? You have something you want to say to me? Then say it! I'm tired of looking at your face, learn your place you bimbo! You're in a top ranking class, do you think you can beat me when you're in the blue dorm?" I said pointing out her blue bracelet and showing her my own.

"Get lost before I decide to rip your head off." I hissed at her, I think I need more blood, I'm getting really cranky.

"You better be ready, I'll get you one day." She said before storming out of the class.

"Hey Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke asked once I sat down, I'm sure he saw how on edge I was.

"I think I'm running low…on…" I looked at him and looked down while blushing, I didn't want him to know that I needed him this much. I didn't know that it would change my mood either. I should probably talk to my mom about this as soon as I can.

"Ah."

Ah? Did that mean he wasn't going to do it anymore? I felt a bit sad, but I understand not wanting to be someone's food.

"Sensei, Sakura and I are going to leave class now." He suddenly said before going to the front to sign us out.

"Have a good day." He said before turning back to his work, I'm glad our grades are high enough to just leave.

When I looked at Naruto he just had his thumb up with a smile on his face, I smiled back to reassure him I was ok.

As Sasuke and I began to walk back to our dorm we saw a lot of fights going on and I wondered why everyone was so eager to fight, maybe people weren't doing so well on their tests so they have to earn points some other way.

"Why you little!"

"Don't turn your back on me!"

"I won!"

There were too many noises and I wanted to get rid of them all, damn. I need blood and I need it now.

"You there, you need to give me 10points to pass through here." I heard a female voice say but I just wanted to get out of here so I was following Sasuke to the nearest exist.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" She said before I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I snapped.

I grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back so fast that she didn't have time to think about what just happened.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said with a growling voice.

"Hey! Let her go!" Another girl said getting closer to us.

I took out the knife I had and pointed it to the girl walking towards me.

"I'm not in the mood!" I screamed at her who was now shaking with fear.

"You need to step back." Sasuke said getting in between the two girls that were trying to save their friend and me. "Come on Sakura, we don't have time for this." He said holding his hand out to me.

I let the girl go before going to his side.

As the girls ran to her friend I could feel my temper getting shorter and shorter.

When we were finally in his dorm he took out off his shirt and I tried not to look.

"Come here." He said with his arms wide and inviting.

I went closer to him and wrapped my arms around his back before I bore my fangs into his neck and began to drink that delicious blood of a tengu. He tasted amazing.

I think I'm addicted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your reviews! :) I hope you all enjoy the update **

After I drank enough blood to keep me calm again I made sure to heal his wound before making him something to eat to replace whatever amount of blood I just took from him. Class should be over by now, and Naruto should be on his way.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Sasuke suddenly asked as he appeared behind me to help me with the food.

"What's weird?" I asked as I kept the food moving as to not burn it.

"That everyone is suddenly so eager to fight."

"Well…yeah, but it could always be because they don't have enough points, or that they're trying to get more points."

"I guess that makes sense, but you should be careful. Girls might not be the only ones challenging you, I heard a couple of guys that were targeting high ranking girls and even some low ranking to take their points. They believe it'll be an easy victory against a girl."

I smirked, oh boys with masculinity, when will they learn? "Well it's fine, let them challenge me, the only people I'll take seriously are the ones on our floor. Speaking of which we've only met Shikamaru and Neji from out floor, isn't there another person who dorms in this floor as well?" I asked trying to remember what his name was.

"Yea, but I've never really seen him get out of his room, or even go in his room for that matter. I don't really hear him make any noise either."

A mystery man huh?

"Well how about we invite him for dinner?" I asked.

"How do you know he's even in his dorm? For all we know he might already be eating."

"Well it's worth a shot, keep an eye on the food and make sure it doesn't get burned. I'll go knock on his door and see if he answers." I didn't wait for Sasuke to reply back I just handed him he spatula and walked out the door. As I walked down the aisle to our floor I mentally prepared myself for this stranger.

What kind of guy is he? Is he tall? Short? Evil? Nice?

Will he be an enemy or a foe?

I took in a deep breath before knocking on his door. At first there was no answer, there wasn't even any noise to indicate that any living thing was in there.

Right when I was about to walk away to leave the door cracked opened only big enough to allow me to see a beautiful green eye observing me.

"Yes?" He asked and I was a bit stunned so I forgot what I had planned to say.

"U-Um, right. I uh, well, you see I made dinner and I was wondering if you would like to join us. That is if you don't have other plans." It came out worse than I thought.

"Oh, I see." He said before closing the door. I stood there in confusion.

_I see?_ Is that a no? Did he just shut the door in my face?

Good thing I already drank Sasuke's blood or else I would have exploded right now.

Well, I guess he just doesn't want to be friends. It's fine I suppose, I sighed as I finally gave up.

But suddenly the door opened again, but this time all the way.

It revealed an above average male, he had stunning red hair and sparkling green eyes to boot, and his skin was better than mine. I was now officially ashamed to call myself a female.

"What are we having?" He asked as he locked his door behind him and came to my side, I was so shocked that it took some time to realize he did not reject my offer and was now waiting for me to lead him to what I had just promised.

"Ah, well I made," as I began to explain the food I made he only nodded and continued to walk with me, I was starting to think he wasn't such a bad guy.

"My name is Sakura, what's yours?"

"My name is Garra." Once we were finally in my room I saw Naruto in there with Neji and a girl with brown hair tied in two buns.

"Everyone this is Garra, he is also on our floor." He simply nodded to everyone.

"Garra, this is Sasuke and Naruto, my best friends," Yes I was proud of it and I made sure everyone knew, "and this is Neji who is also on our floor."

Neji extended his hand as a greeting which Garra excepted and offered his greeting as well, "I've been wanting to meet you." Neji said.

"Likewise." Garra replied.

"And this is…umm" I said stopping once I realized I didn't know her either.

"This is Tenten, she's my childhood friend. Sorry to bring her without a notice, but she just followed me here." Neji explained.

"Oh it's fine, my name is Sakura." I said greeting her.

"Hey! I've been curious as to who Neji hangs out with up here." Tenten said with a bright smile, so they're childhood friends huh?

Now that I think about it, wasn't she the one who was fighting that fan girl at the beginning of the school year? Yea she was the one that has a very good aim.

"Wow! So these are the people who are at the top of the charts huh?" Tenten said admiring us as if we were celebrities.

"What dorm are you from?" I asked and she pulled up her sleeve to reveal a black bracelet.

"So you're in the black dorm? What floor?" I asked.

"The third floor." She said with a smile.

"That's still a very hard job to do, congratulations." I said and she looked at me as if I had just told her she won the lottery.

"You…are…so…" Suddenly she threw herself at me and didn't know what to do in this situation. "Nice!" She finished with a few sobs.

I patted her back unsure of what else I could do. "Um… thank you."

"Tenten get off of her, you're freaking her out." Neji said as he pulled her away.

I laughed, "No it's fine, sorry. I've just never been in that situation before."

"Garra?" We heard another female voice say and we looked over to the door where the sound came from.

"What are you doing here?" A blond girl that had wild hair said.

"Ah, everyone this is my elder sister Temari." Garra said, "Temari this is Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura they live on the same floor as me and invited me to dinner, and this is Naruto, and Tenten their friends." He explained, he was so monotones, but he was a nice person.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you all. I guess I'll cancel the reservation, Kankuro couldn't either he had to study for a test he failed. Well I'll just leave you to your new friends." Temari said with a smile and was about to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted a little louder than I should, "Would you like to stay for dinner? There is enough for everyone." I asked she looked shocked as if I just told her she was pregnant.

"Uh y-yea sure. I didn't think I would be invited and I didn't want to impose."

"Nonsense, Naruto Sasuke can you help me move this next to my bed?" I said as I began to move things from the floor where we were all sitting to make more room.

"Wow you top rankings sure have it good, this room is at least twice as big as my own. No wonder so many people can fit here." Temari said as she admired the spacious room.

"What's this?" I heard that squeaky excited voice from earlier say, I turned around to find Ino and Shikamaru at the door. Why is that door still open?

"Oh hey Ino," I said.

"You guys are having a party without me?" She asked hurt.

"It's not a party, we're just eating dinner." I corrected.

"Good, cause I'm starving." She said as she took her spot with everyone else.

"Sorry to impose," Shikamaru said now coming in as well since he had no choice now.

"Don't worry about it. How about you all introduce yourselves?" I said while I went to serve everyone.

"I'm Ino, nice to meet you all."

"My name is Shikamaru."

"I'm Temari, and this is my brother Garra, please take care of him."

"I'm Tenten." Tenten said introducing herself.

"Is anyone else coming?" Sasuke asked.

"U-Um…N-Naruto-kun." We heard a shy and timid voice say and we all looked to see the shy girl who liked Naruto standing there.

"Hinata!" Naruto cheered excitedly.

"I-I came here t-to bring you t-this cake." Hinata said, everything was quiet and all eyes were on her. I guess she must have sensed this because she tried to run away.

"S-Sorry to intrude!"

"Naruto stop her and bring her back!" I yelled and Naruto ran after her and came back seconds later.

"Stay for dinner since you brought the desert." I said and she sat down next to Neji.

"That's right you guys are cousins, Neji introduce her to everyone.

I decided to finally close the door, if there were any more people in here we'd bring the whole building down.

As we all ate our dinner and then our desert we began to build a bond that I didn't really think of before. We somehow all became friends.

"OH MY GOD." Ino said with her mouth wide open. "You made this!?" Ino said pointing her fork at Hinata who only nodded with a red face.

"It's amazing! Marry me!" Ino demanded and we all began to laugh, it's nice that we all get along this well.

"It's 10pm, I think it's time for everyone to go home now." Shikamaru said looking at his watch before getting up. Everyone's first test is tomorrow, don't forget to study." The moment those words left his lip the rest of the group except, Sasuke, Garra, Neji, and I became graved face.

"THE TEST!" Everyone suddenly remembered.

"Well it's nice meeting everyone! We should do this again sometime." Tenten said before getting up.

"I'll walk you to your dorm." Neji said as he got up as well.

"Are you sure? It's pretty late, what about your studying?"

"I don't need to study," Neji simply said.

"Well then Mr. Smarty-pants." Tenten said but allowed him to walk her home anyways. The reason he's most likely doing it is because he obviously likes her, and they have been targeting women lately, a woman alone at night would be bad. Though she seems strong enough to fend for herself, but Neji is clearly stronger.

Well she's only two floors down from here, they should be fine.

"Guess I better get going as well." Temari said before getting up.

"Do you want me to walk you?" Garra asked and I wanted to hug him so bad at that point, what a sweet and caring younger brother.

"I can walk her down, if that's alright with you." Shikamaru said, hmm. Taken in interest in her perhaps? "I'm walking Ino to her dorm as well it's on the way down right?"

"Yea." Temari said with a light blush forming on her cheeks, maybe the feeling is mutual between them.

Garra simply nodded.

"I'll walk you back Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully and Hinata only blushed as she died a little inside from happiness, Naruto is so dumb. He's my best friend but how can he not see she likes him!  
Soon everyone was out of my dorm except Sasuke and Garra.

"I'll walk you to your dorm Garra, " I said.

"I'll go with you." Sasuke said, Garra had no complaints.

"Thanks for coming Garra, I hope you enjoyed to food and had a good time." I said once we were in front of his dorm.

"I did have a good time, thank you very much for the food." He said and I thought he was really polite. "I hope we can do this again sometime?" He said it almost as if it was a question if he could be our friend or not. I thought it was just the most adorable thing ever.

"Of course!" I said with a smile, "Here, this is my phone number and this is Sasuke's phone number. If you ever need anything you can always text us or call us, make sure to get everyone else's phone number as well once we hang out again ok?" He took the piece of paper with Sasuke's and my phone number and nodded his head.

He wasn't good at showing emotion but I could tell he was happy, he reminds me of how I was. He probably didn't have a lot of friends growing up.

"Oh, and we usually walk to class together around 6:30am so we can eat breakfast and stuff. You're welcome to join us if you want."

He only nodded his head and I could have sworn I saw him smile.

"Good night Garra, see you tomorrow."

"Night." Sasuke also said.

"Goodnight." Garra said respectfully before going in his room.

As Sasuke and I walked back to my room I expected him to go to his room but instead he went inside mine.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked.

"I'll help you clean up." He said.

"Thanks." There was no complains here.

"I'm really glad we met Garra, he remind me of how I was growing up. Did you see how happy he looked when we became his friend?" I asked Sasuke who was washing the dishes.

"Yea, he seemed like a good guy." He replied.

"I'm glad we became his friends."

"Me too." Sasuke said, I hugged him from behind because I was just so happy. Sasuke is the best, he understands.

_Mom I've made so many friends. This is like a dream. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to update . If any of you are reading my other stories you know why, I just updated the other ones one or two days ago and I finally got the chance to update this one. **

**I hope I didn't lose any fans, and I hope you enjoy! **

The day of our test was finally here and the only people who didn't look like they were crapping there pants were Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and myself. Everyone else looked like they were going to cry.

"Morning." I heard a familiar voice say and when I turned around to look I saw Garra standing behind me.

"Garra, hey! Good Moring, why are you here?" I asked.

"This is my class," He answered as if it was a simple question, I automatically turned red. How did I not see him in my class this whole time?

"I'm sorry! I never saw you." I said with a pout.

"It's ok, I noticed you don't notice a lot of people." He took his seat which was far from my own.

"Well class," Kakashi said as soon as he walked in, "time to start the test, let's see how many of you will pass, fail, remain in this class, or get put in a lower one." And with that the people who were once scared were now terrified.

Once we got our test everything went quite, no one would be stupid enough to cheat right?

"Rei, walk up front and hand your test in." I heard Kakashi say.

"What? I'm not done yet-"

"Yes you are, I saw you cheating. Now hand it over."

I didn't look up to see what was going on I was too focus on my own test, those who get distracted will have a hard time catching up once the time runs out.

"Ok hand in your test!"

"Damn it! There wasn't enough time." I heard some people say while they freaked out. I went to the front of the class to hand in my test along with Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Garra, then Naruto soon after us.

While we were walking out of the class I noticed all the guys were with us this time.

"How do you guys think you did on the test?" I asked after it got a little too quiet for comfort, I do not know why guys like the silence.

"I think I failed!" Naruto balled, I pat him on his head because I thought his childish antics were cute.

"Don't worry I'm sure you didn't fail."

"Sakura! You're so nice!" Naruto yelled with teary eyes as he embraced me in a hug, I caught a sent of his blood for a second before Sasuke tore him off of me.

"Don't smother her dope." It didn't smell as nice as Sasuke's blood, but still good. I'm surprised I didn't lose my cool when I smelled it. Maybe I am getting better.

"Hey you guys!" We heard a familiar voice and saw Ino running towards us with Tenten and Temari.

"What are you guys so excited about?" Neji asked.

"Don't you remember? Today is the match that Hinata has to compete in." Tenten answered.

"Why don't we all go cheer her on?" Ino said with an excited look on her face.

"Sure I have nothing planned." I said and Ino automatically connected her arm with mine and began to walk forward with me and the other girls.

"Let's go boys!" She demanded as we continued to walk in front of them. I turned back to look at Sasuke who was only laughing at the situation, the rest of the boys seemed to not mind.

Once we were there we took a seat somewhere and began to wait for the fights to start.

The first couple of ones were not that interesting, they were either unlucky or very lucky. The lucky ones were paired with a weak person, and that weak person was the unlucky one.

There was a match were both seemed to be about even, but nothing that was too exciting. I also noticed there weren't that many people witnessing the fights, I guess only the friends of the ones fighting are here.

"Here she comes!" Ino yelled as she saw Hinata in the battleground under us.

"Hinata!" She screamed and Hinata turned to wave at us, but turned red when she made eye contact with Naruto.

"Kick her ass Hinata!" Naruto cheered and didn't really realize the effect he had on her.

"Shake hands you two," The referee, I guess, said "the rules are simple you keep fighting until I decide someone's victory, or until one of you surrenders, or if one of you die. Understood? Begin!"

And just like that the other girl sprang for Hinata, and Hinata dodged her by twirling around her, almost like a ballerina but a bad ass one.

The other girl took out a knife and began to swing at her, "Come on Hinata!" Tenten began to cheer.

I saw Neji looking as if he wanted to rip someone's head off, I'm sure it was the girl fighting Hinata and not Hinata…I hope.

I looked back at Hinata who seemed like she finally got serious after studying her opponent for a while. She took out a knife and charged the other girl.

As we heard the metal of the blades clash, we saw the other girl fall to her knees.

She began to hold her right arm and red liquid filled her hands.

Hinata looked at the referee who looked at the girl on the floor then back at Hinata before deciding that she didn't stand a chance.

"Hinata is the winner," He said and the girls began to cheer even louder than before and I clapped for her. She looked like she really tried. "That is the end of the first match, in the future there will be more matches in a day." He said before leaving the battlegrounds.

"We'll wait for you outside!" Ino screamed as to Hinata and began to leave out of the door, we just followed her.

Once we were all outside we all congratulated her.

"Good job Hinata!" Tenten said as she hugged her.

"You did very well." Neji said as he pet her head gently.

"Yea! You were amazing Hinata!" Naruto cheered as he hugged her as well, and not even 3 seconds after she fainted in his arms.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out for her.

"Relax Naruto, she's fine." Ino said as she rolled her eyes to his obliviousness.

"Why don't we all go celebrate?" Tenten suggested.

"That sounds fun." I said and everyone agreed, as we began to walk a girl came up to me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, she looked like a fan-girl.

"Do you want to fight?" I asked, without answering her question.

"What? No I'm not stupid I just want to talk with you for a little.

"Um… ok. I'll meet you guys there." I said as I turned around to tell them. They simply nodded their heads.

"I'll say this straight forwardly, do you like Naruto or Sasuke? In a romantic way?" She asked and I was a bit taken back.

"W-What? I don't see how that's any of your business. Now leave me alone unless you want to challenge me." I said before walking away, I didn't answer the question, but the truth is I didn't want to. I don't want to know if I have romantic feeling for either one of them. I just got friends, I don't want to lose them.


	13. Chapter 13

I caught up with everyone as they were all talking amongst themselves.

"Oh hey Sakura you're back. What did that girl want?" Sasuke asked once he saw me walking with the rest of the group.

"She-" No! Don't tell him, "just wanted to ask something about a project." I said completely lame and unconvincing.

"Ah." Was all that Sasuke said, I knew he knew I was lying but he just didn't want to tell me that he knew I was lying.

"So who do you like?" I asked without really thinking about it or really wanting to for that matter…well maybe I did want to know, but I didn't want to be the one to ask him! What did I just do?

Just walk away slowly Sakura, he'll think I was talking to someone else. Just create distance.

"Well," He said answering and I looked at him with interest, was he really going to tell me? "I think everyone in our group is really interesting. I'd say I like all of our new friends." Sasuke said and I was a bit sad that he didn't understand what I really asked, but at the same time I'm glad he did because I didn't want him to get any weird ideas.

… Well, maybe I did.

"What about you? Do you like your new female friends?" He asked and I looked towards to the front to see Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata all talking to the group and I smiled a bit.

"Yea…they're nice. None of them have said anything mean to me, I think they like me." I said smiling at him and I saw his bottom lip fall a bit before he quickly recovered.

I looked at him questionably, what was that?

"That's good, I'm glad you got girl friends." He said and I hugged his arm.

"But none of them compare to my best friends." I said blushing a bit but I didn't let him see that.

Once we ate and we were all heading back to our dorms the girls suddenly stopped and everyone looked at them questionably.

"You girls ok?" Naruto asked.

"Since it's Friday today and we don't have any classes tomorrow I was just thinking we should do something." Ino said as she turned to face all of us and the other girls turned with her as in to say they support her idea.

"Well what do you guys think?" Temari asked as they waited for everyone to answer.

"That sounds fun." Naruto said and the rest of the boys slowly started agreeing as well.

"Great! Then it's a date." Ino said and a few of the boys blushed. I thought it was cute.

"Oh! And I was also thinking that we should have a sleepover to get to know each other better," Ino looked like she was really happy.

"How are we all going to fit in one room?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, all the guys could go to one room and the girls could go to another one. That way we can have our girl talk and you guys could talk about sex and whatever else you guys talk about." Ino said with a smile on her face the whole time, I saw every guy visibly freeze where they stood.

"Good so it's settled." She said as she walked away with a smile, proud of how she handled things.

As we went inside our dorm and on the elevator Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Chouji and Neji got out on the second floor, Neji got out because they wouldn't be able to get on the fourth floor without one of them or without one of us granting them permission to get up. Temari and Naruto got out on the third floor with Shikamaru for the same reason as Neji.

As the rest of us went up to the fourth floor on top I decided to move a few things from my room so that everyone could fit. My first girl sleepover, I wonder if it will be as fun as the one's I've had with Sasuke and Naruto.

Hinata was the first girl to get to my room.

"Pardon the intrusion." Hinata said as she put her stuff down next to my bed.

"Hey Hinata, I was thinking of making cookies for everyone, want to help? I know you're good with sweets and all so what do you say?" I asked wanting her to say yes so we can have our bonding moment and birth life to new friendship.

Ok maybe I was making a bigger deal out of this than what it's worth, but let me have my moment!

"Y-Yea that sounds great!" Hinata said as she skipped over to me and helped me with the cookies.

Soon the rest of the girls walked in.

"Something smells good!" Tenten said as she put her bag next to the rest of the bags.

"We made cookies for everyone." I said as Hinata and I smiled at them.

"Come on let's go talk with the boys for a bit while we give them some cookies."

As we walked over to Sasuke's room where all the boys were staying at, Temari knocked on the door.

"Open up guys!" She said before they opened the door for us to come in a few seconds later.

"Girls come in!" Naruto said with a happy expression on his face.

"We brought you guys cookies." I said as I put the plate down and everyone began to dig in.

"Don't you guys think it's a little crowded in here?" Shikamaru said.

"Well why don't we go out into the hallway? You guys are the only ones up here and there is enough room for everyone." Tenten said.

"Good idea."

The night went on like this for a while until we all decided that we needed to go to bed.

Once the girls were in my room they began to talk about things they've been through and past relationships. I listened because I was curious as to what other girls did with their lives.

"And then he totally cheated on me that ass!" Tenten said as she explained her first relationship, "But luckily for me Neji was there and he kicked his ass for me."

"That is so cute! And so romantic, do you guys have a thing for each other? Because I could totally see that happening." Ino asked leaving Tenten no room to escape.

"Well," She said blushing, "I kinda like him, but it's not like it matters. We're just friends and he has a bunch of other options to choose from."

"No! Don't think that way Tenten, he is totally into you, I could see it whenever you two talk." Ino said encouraging her to embrace her love for her best friend.

"Well what about you Temari?" she asked going for the next one.

"Hmm let's see I think my worst relationship had to have been the one I was in before I entered school. He was an older guy and apparently he was also into older guys, but he stood around and told me he loved me so he could get some of my families fortune. He was a real ass, but Garra took care of him before I got my hands on him." Temari answered and I felt bad for them, they were all good people and they didn't deserve what they got in life. But at the same time I also envied them a little, not because they had bad relationships but because they had relationships period.

They got to experience life and I wish I could have too.

"Well I think my worst relationship was the one I had with this totally dorky guy, but he cheated on me with my ex-best friend. And the sad thing was that he was the one who confessed to me and told me he loved me, he was a geeky loser but I gave him a chance because I just want romance and not just the looks. But in the end he cheated on me with my best friend, and I think that what hurt was not the fact that I liked him a lot or had feelings for him but because I trusted him to not cheat on me when I'm the one who gave him the chance you know?" Ino said, we all felt for her.

"Ok, your turn Sakura." Ino said and all eyes were on me.

"Well…umm I never really had a relationship before." I admitted and their mouths fell, I don't know why they were so surprised.

"Shut up!"

"No way!"

"Lair!"

They all said simultaneously.

"Yea I never really had a boyfriend before. Life was hard back then and guys hated me and called me ugly." I saw their eyes tearing up and I thought I did something wrong.

"No guys don't cr-"

"Aw Sakura!" Ino cried as she hugged me along with the rest of the girls.

"Whenever you need help with a guy you want to get with you just let us know and we'll do everything we can to make it happen!" Temari said.

"Yea! From now on we'll be your friends till death." Tenten said as she agreed.

"If there is anyone you like, anyone at all you let us know." Ino said and I thought that this would be my only chance…so I went for it.

"I like Sasuke." I admitted and the whole room went quiet.

"WHAT?!" They all asked at the same time as they pushed me back to see my face.

"OMG! You do like him!" Ino said with a gasp.

"It's true!" Tenten said and I began to turn red.

"Aww Sakura! Don't worry we'll help you! You choose a tough target but we'll get him don't you worry about that." Temari said and the rest of the girls agreed.

Maybe I will be able to be closer to Sasuke without killing what we have.


	14. Chapter 14

I was sitting on his bed and Sasuke took his shirt off as he got closer and closer to me.

He sat down next to me and inched his face closer and closer to my neck, I felt his warm breath tickling my neck and I tried not to shiver.

He wrapped his arms around my lower waste and I had to place my hands on his bare chest in order to stop myself with shivering, "Go ahead." He said and I bared my teeth as I bit down on his neck, I felt him let out a breath and I wrapped my arms around his torso as I hugged myself closer to him. He didn't argue and held me tighter against him.

Once I was done I removed my lips from his neck and I began to lick his neck in order to close the wound. I tried to be as gently as possible as I remembered what the girls had told me.

_*flashback*_

"_Remember that anything you guys do that involves close or intimate touching you need to be gentle, guys fantasies always involve gentle girls so let him remember you're gentle." Ino said. _

"_Don't forget that their opinion matters, if he wants to try something you let him." Temari said. _

_*flashback ends*_

I felt his body temperature getting hotter so I continued to lick it softly with small strokes.

The next thing I knew I was being turned over by Sasuke and I was suddenly laying on his bed while he was hovering on top of me looking at me with red eyes. Did I do something wrong?

"Sakura…" He said almost in pain and I felt so horrible, did I hurt him? "Please remember that I am also a man." He said and he looked away a little embarrassed and then I was confused.

"I never forget that you are a man Sasuke." I said looking at him in confusion. Did he think that I thought he was a woman?

He looked at me and he slowly started getting closer to me but he never broke our eye contact.

"Do you?" He asked again and I only nodded my head slowly. "In that case can I also…" He didn't finish his sentence but I could guess what it was.

"I'm sorry, I never realized that maybe you also wanted some." I said remembering that I also have to do stuff he wants. I tilted my head to the side to expose my neck. "Please go ahead." I said still holding our eye contact. He looked surprised at first but he began to lean in closer and closer to my neck to the point where I felt his breathes on my neck and suddenly he kissed it and it felt like the spot where his lips were left my neck feeling hot.

He soon bit me and began to drink my blood, it felt amazing to say the least. Almost like ecstasy was running through my veins, I lifted my hands up to hold him closer to me and he let his body weight press down on my own as he placed one hand on my hip and the other behind my head. My arms began to wonder as well and they found themselves in his hair. I was suppressing the urge to make weird and embarrassing noises.

Is this how he felt when I drink his blood?

Once he was done his lips removed themselves from my neck, to my disappointment, and he kissed it again before removing himself from me. I'm guessing he kissed it because he knew how my tradition worked and he didn't want to appear rude.

He was holding himself on top of me again and I looked up at him to see my blood on his lips and chin. It made me unnaturally happy.

Soon I felt the wound on my neck close and I stood up to take this opportunity to touch him gently. I got closer to his face and I began to gently lip away all the blood remaining on his face, the last place I licked the blood of was on his lips before I finally made some distance between us.

"Was I … umm…good?" I asked a little shy, I mean it's a weird thing to ask.

He smirked, "I think so, what do you think? You did lick your own blood off of me."

"I think so too." I said smiling with a bit of blush on my face.

"Do you want to try how you taste?" I asked.

"Maybe later, I think if we drink anymore blood we'll both be very low on energy. " He said and my face fell a bit, I wanted to feel what it was like to have blood licked off my lips by him.

Oh well a dream that I just have to keep dreaming, I thought.

"Ok fine, just take a quick bite." He said and turned to the other side of his neck that I didn't bite. I got happy before I bit him, licked him to heal him and awaited his licking, no matter how weird it sounds.

He placed his hand behind my head as he pulled me in closer and began to lick my lips gently, but at some point he parted my lips and began to dance inside my mouth with his tongue as he explored in there. I felt like the room was spinning, but he eventually stopped, much to my dislike.

"You're right I do taste good." He said with an oh-so-alluring smirk. No wonder this guy has a damn fan club!

He hand was still behind my head and our faced were still inches away from each other. I wanted to tell him how I felt, I should! You can do this Sakura, just say it.

"Sasuke I-"

"Teme!" Naruto's booming voice said as Sasuke's door opened to reveal the rest of the guys behind him, in less than a second he closed the door again.

I began to laugh at the situation because I thought it was funny.

I guess Naruto must have heard us laugh because he cracked the door open again before asking if he could come in, to which Sasuke responded with a yes.

"You need to learn to knock dope." Sasuke said a bit annoyed.

"How was I supposed to know you were both in here doing who knows what." Naruto said knowing what we were doing but not speaking it out loud.

"I was just getting an eyelash that was pocking her eye, you didn't need to slam the door shut again after you slammed it open." Sasuke said in a joking manner which made me think that he was no longer made at the situation.

But he was acting so casual and normal…now I'm glad I didn't say it. I have a feeling like he would have rejected me.

Now that I think about it, did I ever ask if he had a girlfriend? I mean just because she's not here doesn't mean he doesn't already have someone he's promised to.

But wait! He kissed me! That has to mean something right?

"What do you think Sakura?"

I mean guys don't just kiss any random girl right?

"Sakura? Hello?"

Well maybe they do! Crap I need to go talk to the girls.

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto's booming voice that brought me back to reality.

"Huh?" I said confused on why everyone was looking at me.

"You're very out of it today, I was calling you for a while." Naruto said as she showed concern for my state of mind.

"Oh sorry I just remembered something I had to do today. I'll see you guys later." I said not waiting for their response and just running down to the second floor where Temari's room was.

I began to knock like crazy at her door.

"Wow wow wow. Where's the fire Sakura?" She asked once she saw me at the door and I just dashed in without her inviting me.

Once inside I realized the rest of the girls where there as well.

"I need your help." I said and they were all suddenly very interested.

"You see I was with Sasuke early and well… we kind of…kissed. Does that mean he likes me?" I said not wanting to give them too much information, or wanting to mention how he basically tasted his blood in my mouth.

"WWHHHAAAATTTT!?" Ino said as she attacked me, "He totally likes you!" Ino cheered.

"So should I confess?" I asked and half a second later came their simultaneous reply, "YES!"

"Ok I'll go right now then." I said turning around.

"NO!" They all screamed and I stopped in my tracks.

"You have to give him hints first, like flirt with him a little more." Ino said winking at me.

"But I don't know how to flirt."

"Don't worry, we'll teach you." Tenten said with a sly smile.

_Mom I think I'm finally going to try flirting with a guy, wish me luck. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok I just wanted to make a comment, someone said that they didn't know Sasuke could drink blood. Sorry I didn't inform you guys on this early but tengu's(what Sasuke is) drink human blood, but could also drink the blood of supernatural creatures . **

**I'm sorry if that confused you . Now on to the story :D**

**Author's POV**

_Act natural and say "Oh god it's so hot." While opening up your shirt a little._

Ino texted as Sakura began to walk closer to Sasuke who was sitting in front of a food stand, Sakura turned around in confusion as if to ask if she really had to say that. Ino shooed her off to continue walking to Sasuke and Sakura went without questioning it.

Temari slapped the back of Ino's head.

"How is she supposed to act natural if that is something she wouldn't regularly do?!'" Temari hissed in a whisper.

"Oh come on! Every guy falls for that." Ino said with confidence in her own work.

"Oh god, it's so hot." Sakura said awkwardly as she opened her shirt a little feeling very weird as she fanned herself a little too much as she took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Really?" Sasuke asked eyeing her for a bit, "It feels fine to me." He raised his hands up to touch her forehead, "Do you have a fever?" He asked eyeing her and Sakura could now feel 10 degrees hotter than what she was five seconds ago.

"Can I get a cold strawberry ice tea?" Sasuke ordered and the man behind the counter nodded as he got her drink.

"How did you know that was my favorite drink?" She asked blushing a bit.

"Well I do pay attention to you all the time, even when you think I don't. I know what my best friends drink is." He said with a smirk as he got the drink from the man behind the counter and passed it to Sakura.

_He looks like he's so into you! – Tenten_

_Ok now casually ask him about his past relationships. – Ino. _

"So, uh, did you have girlfriends in the past?" Sakura asked after reading the text she got from Ino.

"Yea a few," He answered and Sakura's face fell a bit, "but none of them were a serious relationship. All the relationships I had in the past were relationships that my parents made me have. So I never really liked any of the girls I went out with."

Once Sakura heard that she felt a lot better.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah…no. I never had a boyfriend before." She admitted.

"Really? That's hard to believe seeing as you have a fan club now." Sasuke said a bit surprised.

"When I was younger I was hated by everyone…because of what I am. So every time I liked a boy I was rejected very coldly. So after a while I kind of became heartless and every time a guy would confess to me when I was older I'd reject because I knew that they only wanted sex and if they knew who I really was they'd betray me like every other human." Sakura didn't like talking too much about her past because it brought back a lot of bad memories.

"As your best friend that makes me very angry." Sasuke said not really wanting Sakura to see that he was actually serious.

_Casually say that you want to go to the mall on tomorrow, if he offers to go with you he must like you even if it's a little. – Ino_

"So what are you doing for the weekend tomorrow?" She asked trying to ask the other question casually.

"Nothing planned so far." He said as he thought about it for a bit. "What about you?"

"I want to go to the mall tomorrow to buy some things I need." She said hoping he'd offer.

"You want me to go with you? I'm not doing anything." He offered and Sakura would have tackled him if she wasn't trying to act cool about it.

"Yea that would be great." She said as she smiled at him. Sakura began to feel weak again because it had been a few days since she had drank any blood from Sasuke, ever since that day Sakura was too shy to ask for blood.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Ah, yea I'm-" she didn't get to finish because as she tried to get up she began to fall again.

Sasuke was able to get her before she fell.

"I'll take you to my room, we can do it there." He whispered in her ear before they disappeared.

"Wow! Did you see that? She totally played that card amazingly." Ino said in amazement as she admired her little seducer in training.

"I don't think she really needed our help if she was able to use that card so well." Ino said as she got up and they began to walk to a restaurant to get something to eat.

"We'll tell her to let us know the details later." Tenten said with a wink.

As Sakura bit Sasuke's neck she noticed that his blood began to taste a lot better for some reason, she also noticed that his heart was beating faster. The faster his heart beat the better his blood tasted.

What Sakura didn't know was why his heart was beating so fast to begin with. Sasuke was afraid that she would figure it out.

Once Sakura was done and she kissed it to let him know she was finished, she pulled her shirt down to expose her neck and let him know she was ready to have him bite her.

"It's ok Sakura you don't have to." He said trying hard not to pounce her.

"No Sasuke this is our deal from now on, when I drink from you then you drink from me too." She said with determined eyes that left no room for arguing, but in truth she just really enjoyed the way it felt when he drank her blood.

Sasuke gave up and began to drink her blood, he couldn't see the expression on Sakura's face but he could hear her.

Sakura tried really hard to not make a noise but the pleasure took over her body and the noises came out without her wanting to.

Sasuke was trying really hard to ignore it and not rip her clothes off, but Sakura was oblivious to this.

In an alternative to not rip her clothes off he just bit down a little harder which didn't help him because she got a little louder.

At some point Sasuke's patients ran thin and right when he was about to rip her clothes from her flesh knocks were heard on the door.

Sasuke got off of Sakura, much to his dislike, and went to the door to answer.

Sakura cleaned herself up and sat patiently on the bed for Sasuke to come back.

"Please man, come on." Sakura heard the faint words from an unfamiliar voice. She didn't want to but because of her curiosity she enhanced her hearing so she could hear what they were talking about.

"Come on man, do me this favor and ask her for me?" _What are they talking about? _Sakura thought.

"Ask her your elf." Sasuke said back in a harsh tone.

"Please you're always with her. If she says no I'll understand, you owe me a favor anyways please man." The stranger said as he begged Sasuke.

"*sigh* fine. But it's her decision in the end got that?" Sasuke said giving in and leaving Sakura very confused.

"Thank you! It's just that Sakura is so hot!"

_Me!? He's going to give me away?_ Sakura thought, she was hurt to say the least. She didn't want to hear anymore, she got her things and disappeared.

If she had stayed a little longer she would have heard Sasuke standing up for her.

"Don't talk about her like she's a piece of meat!" Sasuke growled and the other guy apologized in fear before leaving.

As Sasuke was going back in he saw that Sakura was no longer there.

"Sakura?" He called but got no answer.

He went over to his bed where a note laid.

-_Sorry I had to go do something important. _

Was all that was on the note. Sasuke sighed before he laid on his bed.

_Damn, I really want her._ Was all he could think before he closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Ino said to Sakura as she stood in front of her door ready to cry.

"He-he-he-he."

"Wow Sakura, deep breathes now." Temari said as she sat her down.

"He is going to fix me up with another guy!" Sakura said as she began to ball her eyes out.

"WHAT?! That jerk I'll teach him to break a girls heart!" Tenten said ready to kill.

"No, we'll use this against him. You go out with that guy on a few dates, we'll make sure Sasuke see's every time. We'll let him know how big of a mistake this decision was. Don't worry Sakura we'll make him see how much he loves you." Ino said as she began to comfort her.

"Yea, we can all see how much he cared about you." Hinata said, "I've never seen him treat a girl the way he treats you." Sakura smiled at Hinata's words.

Out of all the girls here she knew him the longest because he was Naruto's best friend and she was in love with Naruto since she was a child.

"Ok." Sakura agreed as she began to smile again.

"Don't worry once we're done with you he'll never want another guy to see you again." Temari said with a smirk.


End file.
